leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lavana
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Lavana | jname=ケイノ | tmname=Cano | image=Lavana.png | size=156px | hometown=Unknown | caption= Lavana| region=Almia | relatives=Unknown | game=yes | generation= | games=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | gender=Female | }} Lavana (Japanese: ケイノ Cano) is a member of the Sinis Trio, and leader of the all female Team Dim Sun Crimson Unit. Story Lavana is first seen with an in an issue of the Almia times, battling on top of Fiore Temple. She is also mentioned by some Dim Sun grunts in Almia Castle talking about which of the Sinis Trio they prefer. She first appears in person at the east side of Volcano Cave, where she is trying to get the . As the travels through the cave, she confronts them with two admins. She is surprised that the player got into the cave and reveals that she had a copy made of the gate key and has her admins attack the player with two . When they are easily captured she flies into a rage and sends her out on the player. When the player captures Infernape she becomes shocked and quickly flees, claiming that the heat in the volcano is ruining her makeup. She makes a small appearance alongside and Heath at the Oil Field Hideout reporting to Kincaid. After Heath takes the , the Sinis Trio invade the Ranger Union. Heath distracts the player with an while Ice tries to convince to return to Altru, but Lavana uses as ransom and quickly returns with the two to the Altru Tower while Ice attacks with his . At the base of Altru Tower Lavana attacks the player with a , but Keith and his take the hit for the player, dropping the in the process. Lavana quickly takes the gem and leaves her admins to deal with the player. At the second floor of the tower, she sends her Magmortar at Isaac, but the player quickly defends him and captures it. After Ice is defeated, She and Heath lend their Pokémon to him for a last ditch attack on the player. After the three Pokémon are captured, she and Ice flee the tower and are never seen again. Pokémon Controlled via the Miniremo units Controlled via the Incredible Machine In the manga In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Lavana, along with her teammates, Heath and Ice, first appear watching from afar as several Pokémon Rangers arrive at the Altru Tower. They show annoyance that the Rangers arrived sooner than expected, but confidently point out that Team Dim Sun has been revived under a new leader. When Kellyn worries about the Luminous Crystal losing its power, Lavana and Ice reveal themselves and explain it was their doing after they removed the . They introduce themselves as the members of Team Dim Sun's Sinis Trio and that they were the ones that injured the guardian of the Luminous Crystal, . They prepare to control all the Pokémon in the area with a Gigaremo and Miniremo powered by the Shadow Crystal but are stopped after Kellyn frees himself from their trap. Lavana and Ice are defeated and the tears they stole are retrieved by Kellyn and . Lavana and her teammates are last seen lamenting over their defeat but aim to find a new, better leader in the future. Pokémon is Lavana's main Pokémon. It was first seen watching several Rangers with Lavana. Later, it was revealed to have battled Darkrai and contributed to its defeat. None of Magmortar's moves are known.}} Trivia * Lavana is the only member of the Sinis Trio not fought at the Ranger Union. **She is also the member that is shown to control the least amount of Pokémon. Names Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters de:Lavana es:Lavana it:Lavinia zh:熔乃